


Crossed Hairs

by Familyisimportant



Series: Crossed [2]
Category: NCIS, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Familyisimportant/pseuds/Familyisimportant
Summary: It has been three month since Sherlock Holmes and his best friend John Watson was transported into 21st century Washington D.C. They had picked up American culture and blend in well. It has been three weeks since the end of crossed paths And still no shin of John. Sherlock is growing impacent and Gibbs is becoming concerned.





	1. chapter 1

Gibbs looked at the man next to him,and turned off the elevator. Sherlock Holmes remained calm. The first time Gibbs did this, Sherlock nearly went into honorary cardiac arrest. That was when Gibbs scolded him for pointing out Tony was half Israel. Then, Ziva, his half-sister, nearly had a heart attack when Tony and her dad both told her they were related. "Anything?" he asked, looking at his superior agent.

Gibbs shook his head. "No shing of John. The woman we brought in is not talking if she does know." He let out stream of curses. "I'll get her to *Censored* talk if I can get in there with her for three *Censored* minutes!" With that, he reached over and turned the elevator back on, his protective nature showing through. Gibbs turned the elevator back off. "Don't cuss if you do, Holmes." He said. Both men were in agent mode. "I can't promise anything, boss." he said turning the elevator back on.


	2. Chapter 2

John sired from where he was lying. Sherlock had not found him. Yet, anyway he knew they were just in need of time. His friends will find him, he just had to stay strong. He did not know how, it had been one week and a week without food or water at that.

He just had to believe that every thing will be alright. Sherlock Holmes was not one to give up, John knew. Yet another thing all the time they spent in the 21st century had not changed. He just hoped Sherlock would reach him in time. His friend is very protective of him. He smiled then winced, that was not a good idea. Sherlock, hurry. he thought, blacking out again.


	3. Just a question

This is just to ask, do you guys think I should post the chapters on this work I already have, or just go ahead and re- write all of them? It'll take longer to get chapters on this story out if I re- write, but they MIGHT be better. If I post them as they are, they'll be difficult to read. As soon as I know, I'll delete this chapter and add the story chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfic, and may be bad up to chapter 5, where I'll hopefully be able to write more.


End file.
